The Unnamed Feeling
by SweeneysBloodyRazor
Summary: Nellie Lovett had always loved him, always would love him. But can he learn to love her back? Gradual Sweenett
1. Introduction

Nellie Lovett was a strong woman, she had always taken pride in that fact. She was strong...until she met him.  
Him. Benjamin Barker. Or Sweeney Todd as he called himself nowadays. Not that she cared. He was still the man she fell in love with 15 years ago, still the man she dreamed of having a life by the sea with. But that would never happen... at least not until Sweeney could let go of his past and move on. Ah, who was she kidding? Not even then. Benjamin had never had eyes for her, and Sweeney sure as hell didn't. That man only loved Lucy, he'd do anything for his precious Lucy...she even tried telling him Lucy was dead (although she was really just derenaged) but he STILL loved the bitch. And now all he did was plot against Judge Turpin and sing to his bloody "friends". He hardly even looked at her, let alone spoke to her. It was more than Nellie could bear.  
Nellie Lovett was a strong woman...but now? She was a hopeless, desperate wreck.

Lucy. His dear, sweet Lucy. She couldn't really be dead, could she? Not her. Not his reason and his life. She was so beautiful...But he was taken away from her. And it was all because of Turpin. That BASTARD. He deserved to die. Benjamin Barker would never have dreamed of doing such a terrible thing, but that man is dead. It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd, and he shall have his revenge.


	2. Just Another Day

Nellie sighed to herself as she walked up the stairs to the barber shop for what felt like the millionth time. Here she was, yet again, bringing him his breakfast, looking after him day after day, sticking his victims into pies. And what did she get? Not even a "thank you". Not a tiny bit of appreciation. Well, there was nothing she could do about it. Fixing her usual cheery face on, she walked through the door.

"'Ello, Mr T. Brought ya some breakfast." She said as she put the tray on his table.

Nothing. Not even a grunt.

"Sleep well, did ya?" She persisted.

Still nothing.

"Well, I'll leave ya in peace then..." She said, leaving the room.

Sweeney sighed as she left. That bloody woman, always so bloody cheerful and talkative. Could she ever shut up? Didn't she know he liked his peace? Of course she didn't, she knew nothing. But, that said, she was pretty useful to have around. "Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always" is how he described her. He thought about this as he walked over to his table and grabbed his food. In fact, he thought about this the whole time he was eating. Mrs Lovett could be a pain in the ass...but what would he do without her?  
NO. How DARE he think such a thing? He only needed Lucy, his sweet, darling Lucy. NOT Mrs Lovett. NEVER Mrs Lovett. He picked up his tray and threw it across the room in rage, rage at himself for thinking such a thing.

Now back in the kitchen, Nellie sat down. She was tired, so tired of everything. Tired of loving a man that appeared to hate her, tired of feeling useless...yet she battled on. Just then, she heard a clatter upstairs. "Oh great, he's off on one of his rages again" she thought to herself. Although she was curious as to what had set him off, she knew it was better to stay out of his way. Nellie had learned he was all too handy with his bloody "friends", and she didn't want to be on the recieving end of it. Not yet anyways. Grabbing a tumbler of gin, she went to lay down in her bedroom.

Calming down slightly, Sweeney walked downstairs to return his broken tray and plate to Mrs Lovett. He walked into her pie shop and put it on the counter, not saying a word. Just as he was about to leave, Mrs Lovett appeared in the doorway.

"OY! What you done to me things? Throwing a tantrum again I suspect. Dear me, Mr T, whatever will I do with ya?"

He grunted. She walked over to him and carefully placed her hand on his shoulder. "You wanna talk about it, love?"

He shook her off and walked to the other side of the room. How dare she touch him?

Nellie sadly realized she'd gone too far and made a beeline for her bedroom again. "Ya know where I am if you need anythin', Mr T." She said as she closed the door.

Sweeney knew he'd upset her. "Hah, good. She deserves it." He thought to himself, grinning cruelly. With that satisfying thought in his mind, he went back to his barber shop.


	3. Rejection

Once back in his shop, Sweeney sat down in his barber's chair feeling quite pleased with himself. He loved upsetting Mrs Lovett and found it rather amusing. Even more amusing was the fact that she "always had a fondness for him". Stupid woman. Couldn't she see that he didn't give a rats ass about her? Obviously not. She even claimed to love him. Sweeney smirked to himself as the door opened and a man walked through.

"Afternoon, sir. Come for a shave?" Sweeney asked politely, already thinking about the precious rubies dripping.

"O' course I 'ave, Mr Todd. I 'ear you're the best barber in all of London." The man answered.

"That is gracious of you, sir. Do have a seat." Sweeney grinned, gesturing to his barber's chair. He was already feeling excited, he needed blood to calm himself down. He'd be having too many strange thoughts lately.

The barber mixed shaving cream as the customer sat down. After placing a towel over his shoulders, Sweeney brushed cream on the man's face, humming a tune as he did so. It'd been a few days since his last kill and he was getting impatient. Suddenly, without warning, he unfolded one of his "friends" and slit the poor man's throat. "That'll give that stupid woman downstairs something to do" he thought as he sent the dead body down the trapdoor to the bakehouse. It landed with a bonecrunching CRACK. Sweeney smiled and went to his little bathroom to clean his beloved razor.

Meanwhile, Nellie laid sobbing in her bed. Why must he be so cruel to her? There was nothing she wouldn't do for that man, she sliced up corpses and cooked them for him for fucks sake! But did he care? Nope. Although she was sick of it all, she loved him. And she hoped that with time he would see that and maybe, just maybe, he would love her back. Well, a woman can dream, can't she? Regaining some strength, Nellie stood up and went to the kitchen to start making dinner. To her surprise, Sweeney was stood in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Hello, my pet." He said, walking over to her.

"Err, 'ello love. What brings ya down here?" She asked cautiously. He never came down unless he had to.

"I was wondering...why is it you failed in stopping my Lucy poisoning herself?"

Shit. She was not expecting that. "Well...she was very determined, ya see. Didn't wanna live without ya, Mr T. I tried to stop 'er, I really did...but I couldn't" She finally said, talking a few steps backwards. Nellie was in dangerous water and she knew it.

"Is that so, Mrs Lovett? Now tell me, what kind of person goes after her dead friend's husband? The desperate kind, I suppose." He cackled at his own wit.

Nellie felt her eyes begin to burn. "Now, now, Mr T. There's no use in being mean to me. I know you miss Lucy, love, but...we could have a life us two. Maybe not like I dreamed, maybe not how you remember, but we could get by." Tears were forming in her eyes.

Sweeney stayed silent for a moment, as if he were considering what she just said, then he walked over to her slowly and looked her right in the eyes. "Mrs Lovett, I do not love you. I love Lucy, only her." Then he laughed right in her face.

The tears were falling down Nellie's face. She took one last look at Sweeney before running off to her bedroom.


	4. Words Can Hurt More Than Razors

Nellie broke down as soon as she closed her bedroom door. She knew Sweeney didn't love her, but hearing it like that made it all too real, it took away the last shred of hope she had for a future with him. Once her sobs subsided, she made her way over to her bed, not even bothering to change out of her dress. Burying herself under her blanket, the exhausted baker fell into a deep, much needed sleep.

Now back in his barber shop, Sweeney sat on his bed feeling strange. He had just made Nellie cry again...so why wasn't he pleased like he usually was after upsetting her? It was almost as if he felt bad for what he did.  
NO. Sweeney Todd has no feelings! He loved making Nellie miserable. So...why did he just want to run downstairs and hold her til her tears stopped? It wasn't the first time he had thought of doing that, he had been thinking about it quite often these past few weeks. Wondering how it would feel to hold the little baker in his arms, to see her smile at him instead of looking at him with her sad, brown eyes. They were sad because of him. Nellie loved him and did anything she could for him...and all he did was treat her like shit. As realization hit him, Sweeney ran out of his shop and downstairs to her bedroom.

When he reached her bedroom door, Sweeney stopped. Was this really such a good idea? After all, he had just broken her already broken heart. And that's exactly why he had to go and fix it. NO. She wouldn't love him now, not after that. And all he seemed to do was make things worse. He hurt her constantly because he couldn't bear the thought of feeling again. He blamed her for Lucy's death when she had actually tried to stop it. Sweeney stood there for what seemed like hours, stuck in an internal battle with himself. Finally, he stepped forward and opened the door.

"Mrs Lovett? Are you awake?" He whispered, walking over to her bed. Seeing she was fast asleep, he turned around to walk out, then stopped. This couldn't wait. Turning back around to face her bed again, he bent over and shook her.

"Pet? Wake up. I need to talk to you." He said, louder this time. Hearing his voice, Nellie sat up quickly.

"Mr T? What you doin' 'ere? This is me room, it's private." She said, still half asleep.

Sweeney saw that her face was puffy from crying and felt even worse. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak, but Mrs Lovett interrupted him.

"Ya know, Mr T, I was thinkin. If ya really hate me so much, I might as well come clean and ease me conscience a bit. I do hate to lie, especially to you, so here goes. Lucy ain't dead. She did poison herself, that's true, but she didn't die. She's still alive, but she's bloody mad. Don't even know her own name. I didn't tell ya so you wouldn't be so hurt, but since ya love to hurt me I think it's about time I return the favour."

The barber opened his eyes wide in shock. Lucy was alive? She lied to him? THAT BLOODY WHORE! He could feel his blood boiling.

"You knew she lived?" He asked in disbelief.

"I was only thinkin' of you." Nellie sobbed.

"You lied to me." Sweeney stated. He walked towards the door, then turned around to look at Mrs Lovett.

"You know, I don't love you, but at least I respected you. I may have hurt you, Mrs Lovett, but at least I am not a liar...I HATE YOU!" He shouted, slamming the door behind him.

Sighing, Nellie laid back down and cried. She thought hurting him back would make her feel stronger somehow, but it didn't. She thought she would enjoy it, but she didn't. It only made her feel worse. It was the act of a woman who had nothing left to lose.


	5. The Green Eyed Monster

Sweeney was furious. All this time longing for Lucy, missing her, feeling so helpless...and she was alive the whole time.  
Mrs Lovett. That fucking woman. How could she be so bloody selfish? Was that filthy lie supposed to show her love for him? "I was only thinkin' of you" she said. Hah. She was only thinking of herself. But if that were true, why did she tell him? Why did she look so broken? These questions filled the troubled barber's head as he paced backwards and forwards across his shop.

The night came to an end and Sweeney was still pacing restlessly. A part of him wanted to kill the stupid baker, but the other part of him longed to say what he meant to say just hours ago. He was once again at battle with himself, a battle of what he felt and what he knew.

Nellie didn't sleep again that night. All she could think about was the barber upstairs, and the constant sound of his footsteps didn't help. She couldn't get his face out of her mind, how he'd looked so...betrayed. She had let him down and she knew he'd never forgive her. She had to move on, but how? Rubbing her sore eyes, she sat up and walked over to her wardrobe to get dressed. No matter what was going on, she had a business to run. Once dressed, she went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She usually made Sweeney some too and took it to his shop, but she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Sighing loudly, the baker started opening her pie shop. Saturdays were usually busy, so at least she'd have something to take her mind off of her troubles. Sure enough, and hour or so later people started piling in.

From his usual spot near his window, Sweeney watched Nellie serving customers. He admired how she could look so happy in spite of everything that had happened. After a lot of thinking, he had decided that he had to tell her how he felt. Deep down he knew she had lied out of love, and while he hated been lied to more than anything, he saw the reasoning behind it. He was prepared to forgive her, and that scared the shit out of him.

Just then, the barber looked down and saw something that enraged him. Nellie was FLIRTING with a customer, right under his nose. If she loved him why would she do that? Growling, Sweeney grabbed one of his "friends", put it in it's holster on his belt and stormed downstairs. Managing to control his temper a bit, he hid in the kitchen and listened to Nellie's conversation through the window.

"Aww, thank ya sir, ya ain't so bad to look at yaself." She giggled, biting her lip and batting her eyelashes at the man Sweeney was hating so much. Brian, that was his name. The barber had seen him quite often around the pie shop, the bloody pervert. How dare he leer at Nellie like that?

"You know, Nellie, we should go out sometime. I can show you a good time." Brian whispered, winking at her.

Sweeney felt sick, as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He was disgusted. Suddenly, he had an idea. Smirking, the barber walked out of the kitchen and over to where Brian and Mrs Lovett were talking.

"Hello Mrs Lovett, Brian. Nice to see you." He said politely.

"Mr Todd! The best barber in all of London! A pleasure to see you." Brian greeted him. "I must ask, Mr Todd, how DO you get anything done around here with this lil beauty hangin' around? Gets me all hot, she does." He chuckled, shooting another wink at Nellie.

Sweeney held back his anger and faked a smile. "I don't know, sir. If you don't mind me saying, that's a fair bit of stubble you have there. May I offer you a shave? Free of charge, of course."

"Why, that'd be fabulous!" Brian exclaimed.

"I don't think that's a good idea, dear." Nellie interrupted, knowing exactly what Sweeney was plotting. "Mr Todd had a lot of customers today, he must be tired."

"Oh, it's quite alright, Mrs Lovett. I can fit one more before I call it a day." The barber smiled sweetly.

"It's settled then! I'll come pick you up later, Nellie." He winked at her yet again before climbing the stairs to the barber shop. Sweeney followed him quickly, cracking a smile at his own cleverness. As soon as Brian sat in the chair, he whipped out his "friend" and slit his throat. Hah, that'd teach him to flirt with Mrs Lovett.

As soon as Brian's corpse was down the trapdoor, Sweeney cleaned up the blood and sat down. Now all he had to do was wait for Nellie to close her pie shop...then he could tell her.


	6. Breaking Through

Hours passed by and Sweeney didn't move from his seat. He was too nervous to do anything. So nervous that he didn't hear the baker climbing the stairs up to his shop. All of a sudden, the door flew open.

"OY! WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY'D YOU KILL BRIAN LIKE THAT?! 'E WAS NICE, 'E WAS!" Mrs Lovett screamed at him.

Oh fuck. He didn't want her to be like this when he said what he had to say. "He wasn't worthy of you, Mrs Lovett. He was a pervert, you should be glad he's no longer living."

"Wasn't worthy of me? Hah, and since when do you think so highly of me, Sweeney Todd?" She scoffed.

"For a while now, actually. I was going to tell you the other night...but then you interrupted with your truth-telling." He answered.

Nellie started to get mad again. "If this is gonna be a guilt trip for lyin' then you can save it, Mr T. I know I did ya wrong, but you don't need to keep telling me that!"

Sweeney started to grow impatient. He took a step towards her. "Will you shut up and let me speak for once, you stupid woman!?"

"Alright, love. I'm sorry. Go ahead." She said calmly.

The baber took a deep breath. It was time. "Mrs Lovett, this is not a "guilt trip", nothing of the sort. A month or so ago...I started feeling something for you. And it scared me. So instead of facing it, I purposefully hurt you to try and take it away. I tried to convince myself that was the right thing to do, after all I'm a bloody monster and you deserve far better than me. But then hurting you started to feel really bad and I...I wanted to comfort you...but I was too afraid of hurting you more."

He paused."Then you told me about Lucy. Part of me was mad...but I know you did it because you care for me. And the thing is, I never once thought about going to look for her. I only thought about our fight and how badly I wanted to tell you all this. So now, I have. I care about you, pet. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I wanted you to know."

Nellie was in shock. Had he seriously just said that? She didn't know how to react. "You...you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do." He stated.

Wow. Knowing that it must have been really hard for Sweeney to say all that, she walked over to him and took his hands. "You've caused me a lot of pain, Mr T. But with time I think I can forgive ya. I love you"

The barber let a small smile slip. "I wish I could say it back, but I can't..not just yet."

"It's alright, dear, I understand. We've both had an eventful night, so why don't we go try to get some sleep?" She suggested.

"Sleep...ok. I'll see you tomorrow then, Mrs Lovett."

Hmm. There was something she didn't like about that. "It's Nellie, love. You can call me Nellie."

"Nellie" He said, liking the way it sounded. "In that case, you can call me Sweeney."

Nellie giggled, feeling high. "Alright then, Sweeney. I'll see ya tomorrow." She said, winking as she left the room.

Sweeney laid down on his bed feeling content. Now his mind was at ease he could finally get his revenge on the Judge. And who knows, maybe he would be able to start something with Nellie. With these thoughts in his head, he turned over to get some sleep.


	7. Surprises

_Sorry it's so short, I've got a bit of a block. Hopin the next chapter will be longer. _

* * *

The next morning Nellie woke up feeling happier than ever. Last night had been like a dream come true to her. But, that said, she didn't want to get too caught up in it. She was dealing with Sweeney Todd after all, and he tended to be a little...unpredictable. After getting dressed she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Just as she was walking upstairs to take Sweeney his food, he opened the door and nearly knocked her over. "Mrs...I mean Nellie, do be careful woman! I almost sent you flying! Are you ok?" He asked, a worried look on his face.

Nellie laughed. "I'm just fine, love. Ya just scared me a little."

Relieved, Sweeney took the tray from her hands. "Come on, let's go eat." He said, going downstairs to the kitchen. Nellie was surprised, but decided not to question it and followed him down.

When they reached the kitchen they sat down at the table. Although Nellie enjoyed Sweeney's company, she felt the need to break the silence. "So, love, sleep well?" She asked, looking right at him.

"Not really, to be honest. After saying all that I said I...well I wanted to be with you." Sweeney answered quietly, not daring to look at her.

Blushing, the baker reached across the table and took Sweeney's hand. "I wanna be with ya too, dear. Ya know that. So don't be so shy about it, ok? You..you can come down and sleep in my bed if ya want to. Maybe that way you'll sleep, ey?"

Sweeney considered this for a few moments, Would that be moving too fast? After all, he'd only just confessed his feelings. "I'd love to, Nellie."

"Good." She answered, smiling. "It's Sunday, ya know. Our shops won't be open...so would ya like to come out with me?"

"You mean like...on a date?" The barber asked, scowling a bit. He HATED going out in public among all that vermin.

"Well, yeah I suppose so." Nellie answered shyly. "But if ya don't wanna we can just stay 'ere, I don't really mind." She added quickly, remembering how much he hated people.

The barber sat thinking for a few seconds. He wanted to spend time with Mrs Lovett, sure, but he didn't want to see anyone else. After a few more seconds , he stood up and walked over to her. "Alright then. But...can we go somewhere quiet?"

Nellie laughed. "O' course we can, love. Just round the corner there's a nice place where 'ardly anyone goes. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'll come down for you at 6."

"I'll be waitin'." And with that she stood up, planted a kiss on his cheek and went to clean the dishes.

Sweeney rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. What the fuck had he just gotten himself into?


	8. Bad Hair Day

Sweeney paced around his shop. He hadn't been on a date in 15 years, and even back then he wasn't very good at it. What was she expecting? Now very worried, he walked over to the window to watch the vermin go by. As he was scowling at everyone, a flower stand caught his eye. Then he remembered what Mrs Lovett once sang to him. "Flowers, maybe daisies, might relieve the gloom" he muttered to himself. Grabbing some money, he made his way down the stairs and carefully sneaked past the kitchen window. He didn't want Nellie seeing him.

When he got to the stand he realized he didn't have a clue what daisies looked like. Great, now he'd have to talk. Scowling, he walked over to the stand owner.

"Can I have some daisies, please?" He asked gruffly. He absolutely hated being social (unless it was a customer he could kill afterwards).

"Of course, sir. How many?" The owner answered.

"I don't care, just give me some." Sweeney replied impatiently.

"Ok, ok, as you wish, sir." The man picked up a bunch of daisies and gave them to Sweeney. "That'd be two pounds."

The barber paid and walked away as quickly as possible. Thank fuck that was over. He walked back to his shop, still making sure Nellie didn't see him. There, now he only had to wait for 6 o'clock.

Nellie was stood in the middle of her room feeling very frustrated. She had dresses spread out all over her room and she didn't know which to wear. "He's a man, he won't even notice" she said to herself. Finally, she settled for a red one, knowing how much Sweeney loved "precious rubies".

6 o'clock finally came and Sweeney grabbed the bunch of daisies he had bought earlier and made his way downstairs. When he reached the pie shop he knocked on the door then walked inside.

"SHIT! Err...wait there Mr T, I'm just gettin' ready." Nellie shouted from her bedroom.

"Alright then." Sweeney answered, puzzled. He was sure she'd be ready. "Is there anything I can do?"

"NO! Don't ya dare come in 'ere!"

Sweeney raised his eyebrow then held in a chuckle as an evil thought crossed his mind. He quietly walked up to Nellie's bedroom door then burst in without warning. What he saw there was simply hilarious.

Nellie was stood in front of her mirror desperatly trying to remove the brush that was stuck in the mess of curls known as her hair. "BLOODY 'ELL SWEENEY, I TOLD YA NOT TO COME IN 'ERE!" She yelled.

The barber looked at her, trying to control himself, but the frustrated look on her face was too much. He laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Nellie glared at him then ran into the bathroom. Calming down a bit, Sweeney followed her and knocked on the door. "Mrs Lov...I mean Nellie, come out. I'm a barber, I can help you."

"I don't want ya to see me like this! Me hair looks like a bloody bird's nest gone wrong!"

Sweeney supressed a laugh. "I've already seen you, stupid woman. Now come out."

"I'll only come out if you promise not to laugh again."

"I promise I won't laugh."

The baker opened the door with a scowl on her face. "There, I'm out. Will ya please help me now?"

"Of course, sit down." Sweeney grabbed a pair of scissors and walked over to where Mrs Lovett was sat. "Don't worry, I'll only cut what I have to." He said, seeing the horror on her face.

"Will it hurt?" She asked, still weary.

"Not at all. Now stay still."

Nellie did as she was told and in a few minutes, the brush was out of her hair. "Thanks, love. I'm sorry I ruined our date." She said sadly.

"Who says it's ruined, pet?" Sweeney asked. He picked up the flowers from where he left them and gave them to her.

Her face lit up. "Daisies...'ow'd ya know?"

"How could I forget with you singing about them all bloody day?"

Nellie giggled. After putting the flowers in the vase beside her mirror, she went over to Sweeney and hugged him. "They're perfect, thank you."

At first Sweeney felt a little uncomfortable, then he hugged her back tight. "I believe I still owe you dinner." He whispered.

"It's gettin' late, love. I'll just cook us somethin' 'ere." She replied, still not letting go of him.

"That sounds nice."

They finally came apart and made their way into the kitchen. Nellie smiled. Maybe their date wasn't ruined after all.


	9. Sweet Dreams

"You know pet, I never told you what a good cook you are." Sweeney said as he finished his last mouthful of pie (which, thankfully, wasn't made with human flesh).

"Oh...thanks love." Nellie answered, blushing slightly. It usually took a lot to turn her red, but Sweeney seemed to have that effect on her with pretty much anything he said nowadays. "Why don't ya have a nice tumbler of gin while I wash these dishes? I'll just be a few minutes."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, standing up.

"No, just sit and drink that."

Sweeney scowled. "Bloody bossy woman." He muttered under his breath.

"'Ey, I 'eard that!"

"Heard what?"

"No use playin' innocent with me, Mr T." She grabbed her dishcloth and swatted him on the arm with it. "Make yaself useful and get ready for bed, make yaself comfy and I'll be there when I'm finished 'ere."

"OW! Ok, ok, no need for abuse." Sweeney knocked back his gin then left the room, rubbing his arm dramatically. He never thought he'd be playing around with his landlady like that, but he liked it. He walked up to his barber shop and changed into his pajamas then walked back down to Nellie's room to wait for her, feeling strangely nervous.

Nellie finished putting away the dishes then quickly made her way to her room. Sweeney was already there, stood awkwardly in the corner by the bed. She smiled when she saw him, he looked weirdly adorable and vunerable in nothing but his bed clothes. "Love, you're gonna catch a terrible cold stood there, just 'op yaself into bed and I'll be 'ere when I've got changed."

Sweeney shuffled uncomfortably for a moment before sighing and climbing into the bed. Nellie smiled again and grabbed her nightdress. "I'll be back before ya know it." She assured him before going into the bathroom to change.

When she got back Sweeney was already asleep. She quietly lifted the covers and climbed into bed next to him, careful not to move around too much. But the barber was a light sleeper and he opened his eyes as soon as she laid down.

"Nellie?" He said, still half asleep.

"Sorry, dear. I tried to be quiet..."

"Shhh, I just wanted to thank you...for everything. Today was a good day."

Nellie smiled yet again. "Even though it involved you cutting a brush out me 'air?" She joked.

Sweeney chuckled. "Especially then, I can't remember the last time I laughed like that." He joked back. "But seriously, pet. I do appreciate everything you do for me."

"I'm glad to 'ear that. I used to think you didn't give a rat's ass about me...sometimes I still do. It all seems too good to be true, ya know? Like I'm gonna wake up and see that it was all a perfect dream."

"This is no dream, Nellie. I...I do care about you, more than you know. I understand why you doubt it, but I hope I can prove it to you somehow."

Nellie turned over to look at him. "Sweeney?"

"Yes?"

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course I will." He answered, streching his arm out for her.

She shuffled over and laid her head on his chest, sighing happily as she felt his arms wrap around her. She felt safe, as if that was where she was supposed to be.

"Goodnight, pet." Sweeney murmered, dropping a kiss on her head.

"Goodnight, love." Nellie answered, closing her eyes and falling asleep to the steady sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
